


Jukebox Saturday Night

by agent_maximooof



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, JackDaniels, M/M, but actually kind of angsty so nevermind lol, not angsty for once yeet, our favorite gays, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_maximooof/pseuds/agent_maximooof
Summary: daniel & jack spend a saturday night together





	Jukebox Saturday Night

The radio played lightly in the background of Jack Thompson's apartment one Saturday night. The blonde was in the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Daniel Sousa. The two men were nursing drinks as they talked and listened to the music playing on the radio. They had been like that for a while, sitting and talking with the radio on. They had arrived at Jack's apartment earlier that evening after leaving the office after a long, hard day. Their main suspect in the case they were working on has an iron-clad alibi but all of the evidence is pointing at them being the culprit. There's no other suspect who has the motive or opportunity but with their rock-solid alibi, it doesn't make sense for them to be the perpetrator.

"You're brooding, what's wrong?" Daniel asks, concern shining in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sousa, just thinking about the case from today" Jack responds nonchalantly.

Daniel sighs but doesn't say anything in response. The pair has been in a romantic relationship for nearly six months but Jack still refers to Daniel by his last name. He does it in the office, it's not like they can really act like they're in a relationship in public anyway, and brings it back to whichever of their apartments that they end up at for the night. He hardly ever calls him by his first name, as when he doesn't refer to him by his last name he calls him one of the dumb nicknames that he thinks up.

Jack takes a long sip of his drink as he looks at his partner. They've been together for almost six months but haven't had any of the serious relationship talks that he was expecting. Daniel seemed to be winging it in their relationship, just like he was. If they were discovered they would surely be thrown in jail for the rest of their lives so it's not like they can go about this as people would do in a relationship between a man and a woman. Jack wanted to be serious with Daniel, he's been ready for that kind of commitment ever since they started dating. It's not like he was going to risk everything for any random person after all. The pair spent almost every night together at one of their apartments and they've been living like that for months. 

They haven't even said 'I love you' to each other yet. Maybe saying those words would make their relationship a little too real and it would be harder to get out off. But Jack has been in love with Daniel for as long as they've been together, longer even. He just doesn't know if Daniel loves him back. Sure, he knows that Daniel cares about him a lot and enjoys having sex with him but someone can feel that way about somebody and still not even come close to loving them.

Daniel looks over at Jack and he smiles at his boyfriend. Jack smiles back with one of his wide, toothy smiles that are reserved for Daniel and Daniel alone. No one else got to see the caring side of Jack, maybe he was pleasant to the people at the office but he was completely different with Daniel. The side of Jack that Daniel got was full of those smiles, vulnerable looks, and a bit of good sex thrown in there. Despite all of that, Daniel still wondered when all of this would come to an end. When Jack would find some pretty blonde or brunette and leave Daniel to start a family and settle down with them. Jack has told Daniel in the past how much his mother was pressuring him into getting married so maybe, one of these days, he would leave Daniel to go do just that. And he wouldn't be able to cope with that because even in the short months that they've been seeing each other, Jack has gained a permanent foothold in Daniel's life. Even if he hasn't said it, Daniel loves him and wouldn't know what to do if he lost him.

"Now you're brooding, what's wrong?" Jack asks a few minutes into Daniel basically glaring daggers into the wall across from him. 

"I'm just wondering when this is all going to end when you're going to realize that this relationship can't go any further" Daniel says solemnly. 

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Jack asks with a scowl quickly forming on his face. 

"Jack, what do you think I mean? You've probably realized by now that what we're doing isn't going to last. You're gonna find some pretty dame, leave me in the dust, and get married just like your mother wants you to do" Daniel says, tears rushing to his eyes.

"Sou-Daniel, I would never do that to you because I love you too much. I know that we can't tell anyone about us and that we can't get married but I'm not planning on leaving your sorry ass alone for a long goddamn time" Jack says as tears brim in his eyes.

Daniel stared at the blonde for a good few moments with his mouth wide open. Does Jack actually love him? They hadn't even said anything that serious to each other and Daniel was never expecting it to happen either. 

"I-I love you too" Daniel says, happy tears streaming down his face. 

Jack smiles at him and presses a light kiss to Daniel's temple as he rises from the couch. He takes his empty glass and the one Daniel set aside a few minutes ago into the kitchen. Daniel hears him place the glasses in the sink before he returns to the living room. Jack turns the radio off before he turns to face Daniel. 

"I'm going to bed, wanna join me?" He asks. 

Daniel nods and grabs his crutch as he stands. The pair walk to Jack's bedroom, the only sound in the entire apartment being Daniel's crutch clacking against the wood floors. They both quickly go through their separate nightly routines before climbing into Jack's bed. Daniel curls up against his boyfriend, who wraps an arm around Daniel's waist and pulls him impossibly closer. Jack presses a kiss to the top of Daniel's head as they finish getting situated against each other. 

"You think I would give this up for some pretty blonde?" Jack whispers. 

"Well, not anymore" Daniel replies, sadly smiling to himself in the dark of the room. 

"Believe what you want Daniel but I love you and I don't think that's ever gonna stop" The blonde replied with a sigh. 

"I love you too Jack" 


End file.
